Trampolines
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt is bored when he goes over to Blaine's and ends up on his trampoline. KLAINE FLUFF. Like... the whole story is basically fluff. There's no real plot. Just beautiful. fluff. ONESHOT!


A/N: Yay; so I'm really bored. (: Luckily for you readers, you benefit from my boredom. So yay! Enjoy! Review(:

**Oh. My. Gaga. I. Am. So. Bored. –Kurt**

_But Kurt, it's so nice out! How can you be bored? – Blaine_

**Well, I'm not with you, so….- Kurt**

_Well, I guess we'll have to change that.- Blaine_

**Your house?- Kurt**

_I'll be waiting. (; -Blaine_

Kurt smiled at his phone and practically ran down the steps to grab his car keys.

"Dad! I'm going to Blaine's!" He yelled from the doorway

"Be careful! Tell Blaine I said hello!" Burt yelled from the door way before Kurt exited the building. He ran out to his car and quickly drove over to Blaine's.

Kurt knocked on Blaine's front door; Blaine appeared just a few seconds later.

"Well hello there gorgeous." Blaine flirted. Kurt smirked flirtatiously

"Hello." Kurt said, leaning into Blaine to kiss him on his lips. He pulled away and walked into Blaine's house. Blaine gabbed Kurt's hand and took him to the kitchen; releasing to walk to the fridge for lemonade.

"You want some?" Blaine asked

"Sure." Kurt replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar. Blaine slid him a cup and leaned over the surface; both in silence.

"So guess what?" Kurt finally said

"What?"

"I'm still bored." Blaine just smirked. He set his cup in the sink before grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I told you I would fix that."

Blaine took Kurt to the backyard and over to his massive trampoline.

"Ever been on a trampoline before?" Blaine asked

"Yeah I have; but I haven't in a while." Kurt said, climbing into the trampoline with the assistance of Blaine.

He slowly stood up on the unstable surface, bouncing a few times. He then leaped up in the air, doing a split. Blaine watched him, surprised.

Kurt jumped again, doing a backflip and then a front flip.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Blaine asked. Kurt stopped

"Oh. We used to practice our flips and stuff on trampolines in the cheerios."

"The cheerios?"

"You know? McKinley's cheerleaders?"

Blaine's eyes were popping out of their sockets

"You were a CHEERLEADER?" Blaine asked, happily surprised

"Yup. Helped McKinley bring home a national championship." Kurt said with a smirk at his boyfriend.

"You were a CHEERLEADER?" Blaine repeated, still in belief.

Kurt just laughed at his awestruck boyfriend, still doing splits and tricks on the trampoline. Blaine just sat down on the bouncy surface and watched, lightly bobbing up and down with Kurt's jumps.

"Do you still have your uniform?" Blaine blurted out, staring at Kurt

Kurt just laughed, bouncing over to Blaine and laying down beside him. He grabbed his hand and snuggled in his chest.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm so coming over your house the next time we're bored." Blaine said, emitting a giggle from Kurt. Both of the boys looked up into the blue sky, staring at the clouds

"Look Kurt! That cloud looks like a pom pom!" Blaine said in excitement

Kurt just gave Blaine a look

"Blaine, honey, they all look like pom poms. They're clouds." Kurt said, laughing

"I felt creative thinking of that." Blaine said with a little pout. Kurt just giggled, lifting his head enough to kiss Blaine's cheek before snuggling on his chest.

"Don't worry Blainers, you're still creative." Kurt joked. Blaine chuckled, letting his eyes flutter shut. He opened them again and looked down at his boyfriend. He planted a soft kiss on the top of his head, and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I love you." Blaine randomly blurted out. Kurt smiled, until he realized what Blaine just said. Blaine LOVES him. Kurt blinked a few times in disbelief, before letting his smile resurface.

"I love you too." He answered. Kurt turned to look up at his boyfriend, who was smiling lovingly back at him. They shared a slow and lazy, but passionate and loving kiss; both boys content with the world. They released from the kiss, both laying silently in the moment; savoring every second. Neither wanted it to ever end.

The two boys lay there, looking at the sky

"Hey Kurt, look, that one looks like a heart." Blaine said, pointing up to the sky. Kurt fluttered his eyes open to look at the cloud

"Huh, you're right, it does." Kurt said with a small smile

"It's our heart. " Blaine said

"What?"

"Yeah, it's ours. Two hearts, now beating as one." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at the romantic comment, before smacking Blaine playfully on the arm

"Hey! What was that for?" Blaine said playfully indignant.

"You totally stole that from Starkid. Way to ruin the moment, Blaine" Kurt joked. Blaine just laughed

"Oh, you love me for it." He smirked

"Now this is true. I love you." Kurt smiled, before fluttering his eyes shut and falling asleep in the arms of the boy who stole his heart.

Post A/N: I think this is the shortest one-shot I have ever done before. Huh. Cool. (: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
